Masks of War
by Nanashichan
Summary: This is something that I had to write in my english class and it turned out to be Gundam Wing so here it is. Warnings are angst and 1x2. Please review.


Masks of War  
  
  
  
Ohayo minna! Ok, this is something that I had written for class when our teacher had us write about our heroes. I modified it a little but it's basically the same thing. Warnings in this include angst and a little 1x2. Other than that, read and tell me how you like it. ^_^  
  
  
  
Masks of War  
  
  
  
/Another worthless battle. More innocent live lost. It seems that killing is all that I do now. God, are you there? If you are listening, please end this war soon. I cannot take it anymore./  
  
The hatch opens from the outside, as Quatre peered into Duo's mobile suit. Sandrock's pilot had sensed that something was wrong when the braided boy had not come out of Deathscythe Hell but he never expected to see Duo crying.  
  
"Duo, are you all right? What's the matter? Did you get hurt?" Quatre fired question after question at the American in concern.  
  
A soft gasp escaped from Duo's mouth before he quickly regained his composure. Wiping the tears from his face with the sleeve of his flight suit he erased all evidence of his earlier torment. Looking up, he hurriedly plastered a smile on his face. It was a smile that looked genuine from his many years of practice as the practical joker but the expression was nonetheless fake. Unbuckling himself from the cockpit chair, the American answered in a voice that he hoped sounded cheerful.  
  
"Hey, don't worry Q-man. I was just thinking. No need to get concerned." Brushing past the Quatre, Duo bounded off to his room.  
  
Jumping to the hangar floor, the blonde Arabian watched Duo disappear through the door. /I know you are hurting Duo. We all are. So, why won't you tell me what's wrong? Are you trying to protect us from feeling the war by taking the sorrow as well?/ Thought Quatre, as he headed to his own room.  
  
After taking a long, cold shower, Duo decided that he needed to get his mind off the last mission. To Heero's dismay, Duo had chosen to annoy him for amusement. As Duo walked into their shared room shouting his lover's name at the top of his lungs, Heero knew that if he did not control himself, he might end up killing Duo. Being the 'Perfect Soldier' though, Heero let his training take over and forced himself to ignore the other boy. The Japanese pilot might have loved Duo but he still had his limit to how much chatter he could take.  
  
"Heya, Heero! Whatcha doin'!" When Heero did not answer, Duo shrugged and leaned against Heero from behind, wrapping his arms around the Wing pilot while he began to talk 'at' him again.  
  
Ten minutes had passed and still Duo had not stopped his constant chatter. Frustration was quickly building up in Heero and he finally could not stand Duo's talking anymore. Chanting, "I will not kill him. I love him. I will not kill him. I love him," over and over, the Japanese boy turned to face Duo with a cold look and a scowl on his face.  
  
Quietly but with a tone of command, Heero cut into Duo's nonstop stream of speech. "Duo!"  
  
Pausing, Duo looked down at Heero from his standing position. The look on his partner's face immediately put the violet-eyed pilot on the defensive. When Heero Yuy was mad at you, you usually ended up in the hospital or dead. Taking a step back when Heero got up from the desk, Duo answered in a small voice. "Umm. . .yes, Heero? Am I bothering you? I could leave. Come to think of it I have a report I need to finish. I guess I'll see you later. Bye!" Babbling excuses as fast as he could, Duo rushed out of their room relieved that he got out alive.  
  
Reaching the kitchen, Duo came to the conclusion that he was hungry. Fixing a sandwich for himself, the young pilot sat down on the living room couch to eat and think. As he found, he began to think of their last mission again. . .It was supposed to be a simple mission. He and the other pilots were to destroy an enemy base and retreat. Though, when the five pilots reached the base, mobile suits surrounded them.  
  
The mission had been a trap but they had concluded that destroying the enemy suits would not be a problem and also an advantage to them. Defeating the other suits was not difficult at all but Duo had made a grave mistake. One of the suits that he had slashed through crashed into the civilian section of the OZ base. When he had received the casualty reports, the American had found that he had killed hundreds of innocent people just because he was careless. It would not have been so horrible if he had not seen the many women and children watching in terror as the battle raged on. Then as the base had blown up all the faces had vanished in the fire and rubble. Some of the children looked no older then seven and it was his fault that they no longer had a future.  
  
By now, tears were threatening to fall from his closed eyelids. His breathing was fast and ragged and his body was trembling. Struggling, Duo tried to regain control of his emotions. When Duo felt calm enough to head to his room, he got off the couch and hurried to the opposite side of the safe house. On the way though, the violet-eyed pilot ran into Trowa and Wufei. Just as he was about to pass them, Wufei stopped him.  
  
"Maxwell, get yourself ready. We have another mission." With that, the Chinese pilot turned and left with the French pilot beside him.  
  
Duo had frozen with the mention of another mission. /No, not again. God, why don't you answer me? I just want to live a normal life! Is it too much to ask?! NO! I must fight now. If not for the sake of the colonies and Earth, then for my own life and sanity./ With that final thought, Duo released his feeling of guilt and headed in the direction that Wufei and Trowa had disappeared to. Duo was ready to fight now and someday he knew the war would end and peace would finally reign no matter what the consequences he had to suffer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Owari  
  
  
  
*sigh* Tell me what you think. I know it's angsty but I have enough sap stories to make up for it, right? 


End file.
